World War Hulk: Front Line Vol 1 2
** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * Lakeisha (kid) * Leshon (kid) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** *** | StoryTitle2 = Costume Division: Death of an Android | Writer2_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler2_1 = Shawn Martinbrough | Inker2_1 = Shawn Martinbrough | Colourist2_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Bill Rosemann | Editor2_2 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis2 = Office Danny Granville has been assigned to investigate the alleged murder of Arch-E, one of the Hulk's Warbound, as a means of placating tensions between local authorities and the Hulk's forces. He's unhappy with the assignment, but as a member of the NYPD's Cape Division he has no other choice. He arrives at the crime scene to find that there are minimal officers on the scene because of the evacuation order. Still, Granville demands the scene photographer to get someone from the coroner's office and some technicians on the scene to assist. Soon, they are joined by Korg, one of the Hulk's Warbound, who has been assigned to help Officer Granville with this case. After Korg has a moment of silence for his fallen comrade, he once again asks Danny if he swears to join him in judicial servitude. When Danny does, the pair begin to get to work solving this mystery. They begin to ascertain that Arch-E was destroyed by a massive energy burst. While Korg instantly assumes that his comrade was destroyed by a human, Danny insists that they investigate first. The two get into a heated argument when Korg refuses to answer Danny's questions. However, when Danny makes a point of reminding the alien that he has pledged to help solve the case, Korg realizes that he is acting out of turn and apologizes. He explains that Arch-E was assigned to scout the area and guage the reactions of humans to their presence and observe the activities of superheroes. The robot's last contact with them was to report a strange ionic energy source before his transmission was cut off. When Danny suggests probing Arch-E's memories, Korg refuses as it is the violation of the robots rights as a sentient being. Granville realizes that he will have to solve this case the long way around. However, Danny points out that with no witnesses left they will be hard pressed trying to figure out what happened. Korg tells Danny that they must solve the case quickly, as if they fail to solve the mystery in 48 hours, their lives will both be in forfeit. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Jerry * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = War Is Heck | Writer3_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler3_1 = Chris Moreno | Inker3_1 = Chris Moreno | Colourist3_1 = Chris Moreno | Letterer3_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor3_1 = Bill Rosemann | Editor3_2 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis3 = Captain Rectitude stands in the middle of Times Square. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents scurry about him and tell him about a "special mission". One agent makes certain that the Captain is standing above a painted red X on the ground, while others set up various props. The agents scatter, and Captain Rectitude realizes that they have planted various signs baiting the Hulk to attack him, including a "Smash Me" sign taped to his back. The shadow of the Hulk falls over Captain Rectitude. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * agents Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** | Notes = Continuity Notes Embedded: Behind Enemy Lines: * Ben Urich mentions the Hurricane Katrina disaster as though it had just recently happened. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Chronology Notes Embedded: Behind Enemy Lines: * This story takes place during the events of . War is Heck: * This story takes place during the events of . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Embedded: Behind Enemy Lines: * Costume Division: Death of an Android: * This story is part of the World War Hulk event, characters appearing in this story appear between other issues, affecting their chronology. Those affected are as follows: Embedded: Behind Enemy Lines: Page 10: * Page 11: * Page 12: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * World War Hulk #2 at the Grand Comics Database }} Category:World War Hulk